1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved wound filler. More particularly, this invention relates to a wound filler having high moisture absorption capacity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that the removal of wound exudates is important to the process of healing of wounds. Commonly used wound dressings utilize gauze, foams, sponges, cotton wads or other fibrous materials. Gauze and other fibrous materials absorb fluids by capillary action. However, gauze and other fibrous materials have the disadvantage in that when new tissue is formed, in the process of healing, it engulfs the fibers of these materials and it is torn when the material is removed causing wound injury on removal.
Various other materials have been used, such as gels, hydrogels, granules and pastes to remove exudates from wounds. These materials have the disadvantage of being difficult to remove from the wound after hydration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,490 describes an adhesive composition useful with ostomy and incontinent appliances and which has also been used in adhesive bandages. The composition consists of a homogeneous mixture of polyisobutylene, styrene radial or block-type copolymer, mineral oil, soluble hydrocolloid gum, water swellable cohesive strengthening agent and a tackifier. This composition has limited exudate absorption capacity and requires a tackifier for its intended use as an adhesive composition.